American Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: History's Chosen Guardians
by Hopeonelove
Summary: Zordon sends one teenager back in time to different periods in American history to find 8 individual young girls and bestow upon them the means to protect themselves and others from an evil that wants to disturb an ancient prophecy involving the nine youths.


Chapter 1: failure and punishment

For as long as the concept of good vs. evil has been a constant narrative in almost every galaxy, star system, universe, multiverse, dimension and plane of existence, there have been warriors on both sides fighting the battles, each with various amounts of casualties on both sides, all from vastly different origins... and neither side ever really letting up. while evil has had its fair share of failures, one thing is truly known among its generals: no Villain has ever failed as much or as miserably as Rita Repulsa. A dark Lord had given the witch much for her successful services in the past: power, her own subordinates, spells and incantations and most of all a simple task: go to the planet known as earth, set up a capital city on the ruins of the old one established by its inhabitants and prepare it and the entire planet for his arrival and eventual rule over it. Not only did she fail to do so, but she was overly humiliated, outwitted, overpowered and overall routed by nothing more and nothing less than a teenager and four preteens. It didn't even matter to her lord that they had the help of the mother of one of the preteens, the primary fact still remains: _**Rita was still bested by CHILDREN!**_ Lord Zedd was beyond furious that despite giving her a "master" monster maker, each of said monster makers creations ended up blowing up at the hands of those kids. It was for this utterly humiliating failure thather Lord was forced to have his forces destroy her moon base, capture the witch and take her back to his old homebase while he's own putty patrol constructs a new one where hers once stood. To put even more salt on the wound, he also took Rita's henchgoons, gave Goldar back his wings and announced that after Rita's execution he would assume command of operations henceforth from that moment on.

And now here she was: chained up to the wall, in rags, magic wand destroyed, mouth sown shut, stripped of her powers and awaiting sentencing all the while being tortured by those who had once pledged to her their allegiance. She hung there tired and very weak: a husk of her former self. Since her arrival to the dungeon,The two monsters had work themselves into exhaustion and hunger from shocking, poking and prodding and torturing the space witch who (at least for the last five days) was fading in and out of consciousness. The two were having fun, of course, but they had been going at it all day without food or drink and at this point, all ether of them could think about was the grub that would be served at the celebration of lord zedd's return which was two hours away. They were instructed not to kill her but to bring her to the festivities where she would be executed properly in full view of the attendees. The party is a main event to kick start lord zedd's attack on earth would serve as a reminder to anyone who would challenge his authority. As much fun as the two monsters were having, hunger was becoming more and more of an annoyance. The more they kept thinkingabout all the slugs, spiders, snakes and poisonous cocktails to feast on the more they complained.

"I can't take it anymore!" Roared the mutant wolf, "Where is the patroller with that meat-cart?" "I want some of that Garuda beef with the sulfur spiced rum sauce!" Snarled the red eyed rat mutant. "Here we are keeping this witch here until the party and the boys upstairs can't bring themselves to send down even a morsel of food? For those clay brained idiot foot soldiers sake, they better not bri... did you just say Garuda beef?" He asked. "Yeah, so?" "Why do you think the party would ever be serving Garuda beef tonight when lava cooked boar ham is preferred best by our lord?" "What!? He doesn't even like boar, he likes Garuda!" "he likes ham of boar!" "He likes Garuda beef!"

"Ham!"

"Beef!"

"HAM!"

"BEEF!"

they had argued with each other back and forth and vicious tension and furious anger was overcoming them both and just when they were both about to raise their claws at each other, a rolling and clinking sound was heard coming toward them from the shadows, stopping just short of where they stood. As they stood looking and drooling over the plate of lava cooked ham and a hot plate of fresh Garuda beef, a voice called to them saying, "Why not have some for yourselves… You are deathly hungry, are you not?" "And who the hell are you?" Asked the rat. "Who I am is unimportant... what I can offer your Lord however... is."

The wolf clinched his fist, growling impatiently. "Show yourself!" From the shadows, a cloaked figure slowly emerged. He didn't reveal his face but spoke with an air of regal authority. "While I can't stay long, I have a gift for you to give directly to your Lord as his upcoming role in the battle against the Power Rangers is vital to my own plans." he said, reaching into his cape. "deliver this scroll to him and I won't forget to send both of you the finest cuts of boar ham meat and Garuda Beef you have ever tasted! Just don't mention who gave it to you." The two monsters said not a word but nodded and proceed to chow down on the meat payment given to them as the cloaked figure disappeared into the shadows to watch over the coming events between Zedd's forces and the earth. And thus, tonight, Lord Zedd would unknowingly enact a plan to overthrow the earth which had been formulated since before the beginning of our reality's time... and started from the beginning of a another's.


End file.
